The present invention relates generally to a motion detecting safety device, and more specifically to a motion detecting safety device configured to distinguish toy guns and less-lethal guns from lethal firearms.
A wide variety of guns are available to consumers. Certain guns cannot fire projectiles, or can only fire projectiles that are substantially incapable of causing bodily harm; such guns are referred to herein as xe2x80x9ctoy gunsxe2x80x9d. Other guns are capable of firing projectiles at velocities that may cause bodily harm, but are unlikely to cause death; such guns are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cless-lethal gunsxe2x80x9d. Finally, certain guns are capable of launching projectiles at velocities that are likely to cause a fatal injury if fired at a susceptible part of the body; such guns are referred to herein as xe2x80x9clethal firearmsxe2x80x9d.
Regardless of a particular gun""s firing capabilities, many toy guns and many less-lethal guns have a realistic appearance that is not easily distinguished from a lethal firearm. Indeed, the appearance of many toy guns and many less-lethal guns has become so realistic that the users of such devices may inadvertently threaten people who are unaware of the gun""s true nature. In cases where those who are threatened are themselves armed with lethal firearms, such as police officers in certain jurisdictions, the consequences of the false threat from a less-lethal gun or a toy gun can be tragic. Thus, it is desired to clearly and prominently distinguish toy guns and less-lethal guns from lethal firearms.
One solution that has been proposed to address this desire is to paint at least a portion of a toy gun or less-lethal gun with a distinctive color, such as fluorescent orange or fluorescent green. For example, if the muzzle or barrel is painted with a distinctive color, ideally one who is threatened with the gun will be able to identify the gun as a toy gun or a less-lethal gun. However, such a configuration is often minimally effective or wholly ineffective in low light conditions, such as during nighttime.
It has also been suggested that different colors be used to distinguish less-lethal guns from both toy guns and lethal firearms. However, as discussed above, such coloration is often minimally effective or wholly ineffective under low light conditions. Furthermore, such designs may not be effective in situations where the person threatened cannot clearly see the colored portion of the gun. Thus, the painting of portions of less-lethal guns or toy guns using distinctive colors is not an effective means for clearly and prominently distinguishing less-lethal or toy guns from lethal firearms.
Thus, in accordance with the foregoing, it is desired to develop an effective means for quickly distinguishing between toy guns, less-lethal guns, and lethal firearms, thereby allowing one who is threatened with such a device to accurately identify the type of gun being wielded, as well as the appropriate responsive action. Preferably, such a device could also be used in conjunction with lethal firearms, thus allowing lethal firearms belonging to authorized users to be readily identified.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a safety-enhanced gun comprises a gun housing. The gun housing has an external surface and an internal surface. The safety-enhanced gun further comprises an elongate, electrically-conductive spring. The spring has a first end and a second end. The first end is secured to the gun housing. A conductive mass is secured to the second end. The second end is free to oscillate the safety-enhanced gun further comprises a conductive ring. The conductive ring has a conductive ring inner diameter. The conductive ring is secured to the gun housing. The conductive ring surrounds the conductive mass, such that oscillation of the conductive mass with an amplitude greater than the conductive ring inner diameter will cause the conductive mass to contact the conductive ring. The safety-enhanced gun further comprises a light source electrically connected to the conductive ring and the spring. The light source is configured such that when the conductive mass contacts the conductive ring, light is emitted from the light source.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of identifying a gun comprises securing an oscillating mass to a gun housing. The method further comprises illuminating a light source when the oscillating mass oscillates with an amplitude greater than a threshold amplitude. The light source is mounted to the gun housing. The color of light emitted from the light source provides information about a firing characteristic of the gun. The method further comprises illuminating the light source when the gun is armed.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a safety-enhanced gun comprises a gun selected from the group consisting of a toy gun, a less-lethal gun, and a lethal firearm. The safety-enhanced gun further comprises a motion sensor internal to the gun. The safety-enhanced gun further comprises a light source electrically connected to the motion sensor. The light source is lighted when the motion sensor detects motion. The light source is color-coded to convey the identity of the gun as a toy gun, a less-lethal gun, or an authentic firearm.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of identifying a gun as a toy gun, a less-lethal gun, or an authentic firearm comprises moving the gun, thereby activating a motion sensor. The method further comprises illuminating a light source mounted to or within a portion of the gun when the motion sensor is activated. The illumination of the light source identifies the gun as a toy gun, a less-lethal gun, or an authentic firearm.